Nikolai
Early Life Born into a Russian family on Anastasia, a planet belonging to the Imperial Tsardom Of Russia as the fifth child of his family, he would be raised into the common values of the Tsardom. Spending his youth playing in the fields of his planet and studying the history and subjects taught in school as expected of any child his age. In order to ensure that all children were raised with proper training, physical fortitude was among the top priority for the planet, a subject that Nikolai would find himself among the top of his class. He was raised in the rigid society of his country and as such was expected to enter military service as mandated by all citizens of the society, that age being 16 years old. His usual schooling ended at the age of 15, where upon he was sent off to military schooling along with other children of his age where they would spend the rest of the year preparing for future military careers. During this time, Nikolai would participate along with his fellow students in helping suppress a small uprising held by both staff and some of his fellow pupils who rejected their society's life styles. This event would help shape Nikolai and saw the first true usage of his skills in the field, during the fighting he would befriend fellow students Petra and Alexander, along with a captured student rebel named Gris, who he personally captured in the fighting and befriended him during his time in the student holding cells. Gris would later be executed by following his imprisonment. Nikolai would come to accept this event as a precedent for those who commit betrayal, that they must be dealt with, no matter how close one is to them. TBA Post-Military Life Finishing with his service at the age of 30, Nikolai would become a mercenary along with the rest of members of Russian society. Using the skills they had been taught and applying into mercenary work for the decades to follow as is common to soldiers. Here he would begin to develop a more relaxed personality and often work with others and spend time in bars and generally enjoying life when off the clock. He would later meet Ellen and begin to work with her, joining her in the mission to Harvest, where she would adopt Evan under her wing. Nikolai would develop a friendship with the boy and set out to join him at the behest of Ellen, which he gladly accepted. Weapons *The Tsar **Custom assualt rifle built by Nikolai through his career. The weapon has a 60 round clip, along with a under-slung flamethrower attachment, typically used to clear rooms or to just burn things. The Tsar was orignally built off the base of standard rifle of Russian forces known as the Kolosov K-07, which was recently replaced by the K-25. The weapons rounds range from typical traditional ammo to more enhanced plasma rounds. *Kolosov V-44 **Standard sidearm of the Imperial Tsardom. Plasma tipped explosive rounds with a 12 round clip. Pretty standard stuff in terms of appearance with a black colored finish. *Needler Grenades **This grenade is one of the most effective methods of clearing rooms and causing painful injuries. The grenade at first appears to be a small sphere with a red button upon it. The grenade has several sensory modes attached onto it: thermal, radio, sonic and standard. The grenade has a 5-second delay after it reaches an intended destination before spikes shoot out from the entire grenade, making it impossible to throw back unless the target wants the spikes to stab into their flesh. The grenade will soon detonate and release spikes, shrapnel and explosive force to kill the target. The spikes and shape of the grenade have earned it the nickname, 'sea urchin.'